Part of the Game
by PIRATEatNIGHT
Summary: Emily and Nolan get into a bit of a situation while avoiding Victoria. Emily gets flustered and Nolan remembers that it's all just a game.


**Hey everybody. How are you? Ok so i'm a terrible person who never updates her stories and I'm really sorry. But I recently found this ship and I've been so obsessed with them lately that I just had to come out of retirement and write a fic about them because really, there are lots of youtube vids of them but like no fics so everyone get on it. But anyways, i've actually never seen this show, just their scenes so i only know bits and pieces of what the actual plot is so sorry if i got something wrong. hope you all enjoy. Cheers!**

It was raining, big heavy drops falling -splat, splat, splat- on the sea side town. Early morning shoppers hurried to their next destination, heads low to the ground. However, two of the towns inhabitants walked slowly, side stepping the passerbys and talking quietly. Their hoods were pulled up over their heads.

"Damn it," growled one of the hoods, punching 'END' on her phone and throwing it angrily into her bag.

"What's up?" asked the other, taller figure. He cocked his head at her curiously and glanced at her face. Any show of emotion was a rare treat.

"She's on to me," she said through gritted teeth. "That was Amanda. Victoria's been asking around town, strange question. She's getting closer."

"Shit," muttered Nolan, rubbing his thumb over his lower lip thinking. "What are we going to do?" His name hadn't been mentioned but somehow along the way their fates had been combined. Maybe it had something to do with the exponential increase in the number of highly _illegal_ things he'd been doing since she had come crashing into his life.

"Nothing," replied Emily, pulling her hood closer around her face. "We're going to avoid her. The less she sees of me the better. If she sees too much of me at the moment, she might start making connections." Emily continued walking at a steady pace, her face turned down from the rain.

"Great plan, Em," hissed Nolan, grabbing her arm and turning her around, "except she's right down the road and _coming this way_." Gripping her arm, he quickly pulled her back the other way.

"Shit," muttered Emily as she glanced over her shoulder. Sure enough, Victoria Grayson was walking at a quick pace towards them, umbrella held over her head. She hadn't seen them yet but it was only a matter of time. Only a block away, she was coming up fast.

Running away would obviously not work and they had passed all of the stores on that block. The only door left was a bar, closed in that early hour of the morning. Thinking fast, Emily grabbed Nolan's hand, pulling him into a small alcove between the bar and the last store. Pushing him up against the wall, she pressed herself into him; her back to Victoria's approaching form. Nolan opened his mouth to speak but before he could, Emily reached up and pulled his head down, their lips crashing sloppily together. Nolan tried to speak again but his words came out as a moan against her lips as his eyes fluttered closed. Hidden from Victoria by their hoods and each other, Emily wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer than before. Nolan responded enthusiastically, his arms snaking around her thin waist and his lips parting slightly to capture her bottom lip. Emily started and pulled back slightly before remembering Victoria and going back in. Her lips parted with a sigh against his lips and Nolan took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. After a moment's pause Emily's own came to life, battling for dominance with Nolan's as she shifted slightly to reach a hand inside his hood. _His hair is always perfect,_ was her only thought as she ran her hand through his hair and over the nape of his neck before settling there. Nolan cautiously moved his hand from her lower back to her side, feeling her curves but careful not to startle the dragon from her momentary lapse of focus. He was surprised when suddenly her lips were gone, only to return a moment latter, kissing a line from his jaw, down his neck before stopping to kiss, lick, suck and cause all sorts of delicious sensations at his collarbone. He leaned his head back against the wall, his eyes closed in bliss. Still holding Emily to him, his sigh of pleasure turned into a groan of desire as Emily shifted position, her leg brushing up against his crotch. In desperation he reaches for her, cupping her cheeks and pulling her face back to him. His lips crash into hers and it's not gentle and it's not sweet but he savors it this time. He tries to remember every detail: the strength in her body as she clings to him, holding against the wall; the smooth touch of her skin as he runs his thumb across her face; the goose bumps he gets as she runs her fingers down his spine. And because he's paying attention, his name as it slips through her lips with a quiet sigh. He holds her tight because he knows it can't last. He remembers every second because he's wondered what it'd be like since the second he met her. He lets go when she does because he always knew she would.

Emily steps back with a gasp. Her eyes are wide and her lips form an 'o' as she hastily looks around. There is no one there and she quickly flips her hood back up to its former position. Nolan looks at her saying nothing. He looks at her with her hood up and is reminded of the angry girl he first met outside of juvie. Then he looks at her lips, pink and slightly swollen, and smirks because he knows he did that.

Emily looks back at him, a scowl on her face but her eyes still look wild. "She's gone," she says, straightening her coat. He nods because of course she is. Long gone if he had to guess. But he stays where he is, back pressed against the wall, moving his hands to his pockets and says nothing. Emily stares at him, trying not so much as to make sense of what happened but to make sense of him. Finally, she says, "I have to go." Nolan nods again, making no effort to move. He has his own thinking to do. So Emily leaves, walking slowly, her head down, back towards the street. Nolan watches her go. He's always known it was a game, a twisted, evil game sure, but a game nonetheless. He's always known he was going to lose eventually, he just never thought it would be so soon. He stares at the back of the grand game maker as she walks away, a lump forming in his chest. The game is over and he knows he's lost.

But then Emily is stopping. She pauses at the street curb, about to cross, and turns slightly, just enough to look back at him over her shoulder. "See you tomorrow?" she asks, a small smile on her lips. Nolan grins back. Maybe there's a few rounds left after all.


End file.
